The Krampus: Inside Out
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: Riley had a bad day on her favorite holiday, and she just wants it to be over. Little did she know that it's gonna get a whole lot worst before it gets better... Rated M because of gore. Lots of gore. Lovely gore. Based purely on the legend, not so much the movie. Also, some of my ideas are in it. Obvious disclaimer! I do not own Inside Out! Or any Krampus movie!


**A/N: Well, It's finally here. It's written in script form, so I hope that you don't mind. Enjoy!**

 **III**

Carol (Riley's grandma)-"Krampus is an old legend. It dates back to the seventeenth century. It tells of a thing, a devil that travels along side of St. Nicholas to deliver the bad kids coal and sometimes, death. It carries a sack much like St. Nick's, but it's used to stuff bad kids into and drag them to the underworld, where they'll later be tortured, and on some occasions, eaten. It's not just a story, it's real, and my family found that out...a little too late... Let me tell you of the story about the time we saw him. The time of death, suffering...pain."

 _Text shows up on the screen in white lettering-_ _ **Frustrated Scientist Productions presents**_

 _The title freezes onto the screen in ice/frost-_ _ **The Krampus: Inside Out**_

 _The camera pans up to see the building where Riley plays hockey. A hockey game has just ended, but Riley missed the winning shot. Everyone there blamed her, called her many names, especially the classic 'loser' which was half way true this time. Riley didn't even want to celebrate Christmas this year. Riley's parents shown up at the locker room to get her. Even as she was leaving, people were calling her names, mocking her, and yelling "Don't come back!" Riley, with tears in her eyes, tried to ignore them while clinging close to her mom and dad. Meanwhile, Riley's Joy tries to peel Sadness away from the control panel._

Anger-"For the love of-Just MOVE, Sadness!"

 _Anger went over to help Joy peel Sadness off of the controls._

Sadness-"I can't help it! It's my job!"

Joy-"Riley needs to be positive, not sad!"

Disgust-"When don't you want to take over, Joy?"

Fear-"She shouldn't be sad...she should be scared of the fact that she might get kicked off the Hockey team!"

Disgust-"When has anyone ever gotten kicked off for this?"

Fear-"Well...uh..."

Disgust-"Exactly!"

 _Riley got in the car and started to fully cry. 'It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year' starts playing as the camera follows the station wagon (I think that's the type of car they have). Riley lays down in her car seat, and weeps to herself in shame. When they got home, kids started to throw things at Riley._

Bill (Riley's dad)-"Hey! Get out of here, or I'll call the police!"

 _The kids immediately ran, because of that threat. Riley was still crying. Jill, her mom, checked if they hurt her. Physically, they haven't, but mentally, they have. Sadness was taking over the controls. Anger couldn't make Riley stand up for herself for Sadness being in the way. Joy couldn't even recall a happy memory because of the same reason. Riley pitifully opened the door, ran upstairs, lie down on her bed, and wept into her pillow. Three hours later, Riley has cried herself to sleep. The rest of her family knocked at the door. Jill let them in. Riley's grandma, Carol, her grandpa, Lesly, her cousins, James and Bonnie, her aunt, Sarah, and her uncle, Jack. They greeted each other as they came in._

Jill-"Oh, uh, Riley's asleep, but don't go wake her."

James-"Why?"

Bill-"She had a bad day at hockey practice."

James-"She'll get over it."

 _Not too long after that, Riley comes down, her eyes puffy from crying. Bonnie went over to her, and kneeled down._

Bonnie-"What happened?"

 _Riley looked down at the floor._

Riley-" I...I don't really wanna talk about it."

Bonnie-"You can tell me. Come on. Tell me what happened."

Riley-"I missed the final shot...and kids...started to...call me...names."

 _Riley's voice cracks, and she starts to tear up. He voice also gets quieter._

Riley-"They told me to get lost, and...to never come back to play hockey ever again. They...rejected me. They threw things at me...and..."

 _Riley hugs Bonnie. Meanwhile, Joy was still trying to pull Sadness away from the controls._

Joy-"Sadness, seriously! Knock it off!"

 _Back outside._

James-"Wimp."

Bonnie-"Hey! Don't call her that! And don't YOU give her a hard time!"

James-"There are worst things to cry about than missing a hockey goal!"

Bonnie-"Dude, she was bullied."

James-"So?"

 _James went over to Riley, and slaps her. She lie down, and started crying again, holding her right cheek in pain. Riley's Anger tried to get to the controls, but Joy didn't let him._

Bonnie's Anger-"Oh, you did not just do that! It's on!"

Bonnie-"Hey!"

James-"What're YOU gonna do, b####?"

 _No one was paying attention to what was occurring, until Bonnie punched him. They fought. Riley was still on the floor. The adults try to pull them apart. Bill and Jill went to check on Riley. Jill got ice to put on the place where James slapped her._

Riley-"I hate Christmas...I HATE CHRISTMAS!"

James-"Once again, wimp's complaining about life!"

Bonnie-"Shut up!"

James-"Make me, hoe!"

Jack-"That's enough!"

Bill-"You don't mean that. You're just upset."

Riley-"Maybe I don't, or maybe I do! I just...want Christmas to be over."

 _Riley ran up the stairs to her room. Inside Riley's head, Fear was knocked out from Anger punching him in the stomach because he was trying to keep Anger from making Riley say that._

Joy-"Anger! Why did you do that?!"

Anger-"They were pushing us too far! I had to do something!"

 _Riley goes into her room, and cries into her pillow again because Sadness is hogging the controls again. The camera cuts to an overview of the city. Dark storm clouds come in, wind beats upon the house, and the power goes out. Snow pours, and the ground is covered within five minutes. Riley tries to quiet down her crying so no one hears her (because we all know that when the power goes out it's really freaking quiet)._

Anger-"Great! Now the power's off!"

 _Anger slams his fist on the console. Riley sighed and went down stairs._

James-"Ah. The cry baby finally came out of her-OW!"

 _Bonnie punched him._

Bonnie-"Shut. Up. Now."

James-"Alright! Alright! Sorry! Sorry that Riley's a dumb b####!"

Anger-"Wait...what did she call us?!"

 _Anger was about to make Riley get in a fight with James, but Bonnie beat her to it._

Sarah-"Can't you two go two seconds without wanting to kill each other?"

Bonnie & James-"No."

 _Riley went into the dining room and sat alone until her parents and Bonnie come to join her. Jack went to light the fireplace. A few seconds later, they hear growling noises coming from upstairs. The camera cuts to where they were hiding the presents, the boxes were shaking, as if the toys were trying to get out. The camera cuts back to Riley and the rest. Fear is now at the console._

Riley-"W-What's that noise?"

Jack-"I'll go check it out."

 _Jack goes upstairs, and opens the closet door of Riley's parents' room._

Jack-"Uh...Bill? I think you better come look at this!"

 _Bill goes upstairs._

Bill-"But...that's impossible! Toys don't break out of boxes!"

 _They hear growling noises behind them. They turn around, and demonic versions of the toys they bought. All of them had red glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, and they were possessed. The toys start to demonically laugh, and starts to drool blood. They run out of the room. They make it, close the door, and lock it._

Jill-"What happened in there?"

Bill-"Don't open the door!"

Bonnie-"W-Why? What happened, dad?"

Jack-"Even I don't know what happened, sweaty!"

 _Then they hear something outside. Bill slowly opens the door, but nothing's there. Except for tracks in the snow. Bill and Jack goes to check it out._

Jack-"Hoof tracks? This doesn't make sense, there aren't any horses in San Francisco."

Bill-"After seeing those toys, I ready to believe anything."

 _Bill then hears something behind him. He looks, and sees nothing. He hears something again. He looks, and sees a demon towering over him._

Bill-"GO! GO!"

 _Bill and Jack run back to the house as fast as they could. They made it._

Bill-"CLOSE THE DOOR!"

 _Jill closed the door._

Bill & Jack-"What...on Earth...WAS that thing?!"

Carol-"I know what's happening. Riley, you have summoned a darker spirit. Called Krampus."

 _Carol explained to everyone what the Krampus is. And everyone's Fears fainted, even Bill's and Jack's._

Joy-"Well...I'm sure it'll be fine, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

 _Fear wakes up._

Fear-"Oh...we could maybe...uh...GET EATEN BY KRAMPUS!"

Disgust-"This is the one and only time I'll agree with the nerve."

Sadness-"We're gonna get eaten. Goodbye cruel world."

Anger-"Eh."

 _Back outside._

James-"See? This all started because of her!"

 _James punches Riley. And Anger almost presses a button._

Bill-"Hey! Now is hardly the time!"

Bonnie-"It's not your fault, Riley."

Riley-*starts tearing up* "Yes it is!"

 _Riley was having a meltdown by now. She hugged Bonnie and Bill. The camera focuses on the fireplace. The fire goes out and a hook lowers down fireplace._

Lesly-"What on Earth is that thing?"

Jack-"Whatever happens...I love you."

Bonnie-"Dad?"

 _Jack goes over to the fireplace and touched the hook. The hook then slams into the bottom of his chin and comes out of his eyeball. Everyone screams. Bonnie and Sarah are crying. James is on the verge of crying. The hook then jerks back up with Jack still attached to it. The camera focuses on Bill and Jill's bedroom door. It swings open, allowing the toys to get out. The toys come down one by one, and tackled James. James was crying for help, but before anyone could do anything, the toys rip out James' throat. He dies slowly, and the toys were covering him. The turned back around to face the rest of them. Not even five seconds after James' death, the Krampus jumps down the chimney, and steps into the house. The camera only shows that it has hooves, chains around them, and that it wears a darker version on Santa Claus' suit. It rubs it's claws on Sarah. Then, it stabs it's claws into her shoulder, and she runs upstairs, dripping blood. Krampus follows her. They start to hear Sarah screaming and buturing upstairs. When they got outside, they see a blood patch on the window, and Krampus staring down at them. They all go to the place where Riley plays hockey._

Bill-"We should be safe in here, right?"

 _They hear a door open at the far end of the hallway._

Bill-"Stay here...I'll go check it out."

 _When he steps out of the room, the Krampus drops behind them. Bill turns back, and sees it._

Bill-"Behind you! GET OUT OF THERE!"

 _They turn around and see it. A demon with sharp fangs for teeth, blood red glowing eyes, and two horns about sixteen-seventeen inches long, maybe even twenty. They run away as fast as they can, but before long, they get separated. This will make Krampus' job a little easier... Lesly is wondering a dark hallway when toys fall from the ceiling on top of him. The sound of chains get louder and louder. The camera cuts to Riley, who can later hear Lesly scream in fear, and in pain._

Fear-"Hate to be that guy, but OUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL ARE AT ZERO!"

Joy-"W-We'll get through this! I'm...almost sure of it."

Disgust-"Almost?"

Sadness-"We're doomed..."

 _She screams because her uncle, Jack is hanging from the roof by a rope around his neck, with a gaping hole in his chin, and his left eyeball hanging out of his head. Riley screams, and the camera cuts to Riley's parents. Who hear her scream._

Bill-"Riley? Riley! Where's Riley?!"

Bill's Anger-"RILEY'S GONE! WHERE DO YOU REMEMBER SEEIN HER LAST?!"

Bill's Fear-"Sorry to report, sir, but we don't remember!"

Bill's Anger-"F###!"

 _The camera cut's back to Riley. Fear is passed out, and Disgust is on the verge of vomiting. Riley tumbles back, looks up, and sees her aunt hanging from the ceiling. She was gutted, her intestines tied around her waist and attached to the ceiling. She stands up and tries to run, but the corpse of her cousin, James, is lying flat on his back, with no throat, and half of his hands are chopped off. She turns around, and sees her dead grandfather lying up against the wall, with his intestines hanging out of his mouth, and his legs we cut off and stitched on backwards. Fear faints and Disgust vomits. The camera cuts to Bonnie. She's wondering a dark hallway searching for the rest of her family. She's then startled by the sound of a Jack in a box unwinding. It stops for a second, then pops open, and the 'Jack' jumps out, and tackles her. She starts screaming for help. Krampus jumps out in front of her. She manages to let out one last scream as she is dragged away into the underworld. The camera cut back to Riley. She's on the floor, crying. The power comes back on, and the snow stops and melts. Which means it's over. All of the emotions were celebrating, especially Fear. Riley looks over, and sees Bonnie's corpse. She screams one little scream. Fear fainted again, and Disgust nearly vomited again. Bonnie had a hole in her stomach, her intestines were strewn around her neck like a scarf, and she had multiple deep cuts on her body. She also had a note that was stuck in her throat, and covered in blood. Riley gagged while grabbing it. She dared to read it. The letters were written in cursive, in Bonnie's blood. It read, "He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. I know if you've been bad or good. So,_ _ **be good for goodness sake!**_ _" Riley stared in horror, as her emotions did as well._

Bill & Jill-"Riley!"

Riley-"MOM! DAD!"

 _Riley ran over to her mom and dad, and she hugged them._

Fear-"It's over! Finally!"

Sadness-"Some family members died. That's saaaad."

Anger-"James got what he deserved! He was bein a d### to us!"

Disgust-"But our cloths might be ruined by all of the blood! And our hands are filthy with blood from when we picked up that note!"

Joy-"Guys! It's over! Relax."

Demon voice-"Don't be so sure. Hahahaha!"

 _The camera pans out while and electric guitar instrumental is playing to show the Krampus holding a snow globe that shows the same place where Riley is at._

Krampus-"I'll be back! Hahahahaha!"

 _The camera cuts to blackness, then to credits._

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, colleagues! Favorite, review, and follow, if you want to. Until next time, colleagues.**


End file.
